Dragons with Cheekbones
by superfriendz
Summary: Smaug and Maleficent meet one night and bond over their common traits of cheekbones and being dragons. Not slash, rated k for one mention of alcohol and burning things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. Smaug is property of JRR Tolkien and Maleficent and Diablo are property of Walt Disney.**

A.N: The Character of Smaug in human form is that of Benedict Cumberbatch. Please leave a review :) Thank you

* * *

Smaug stroked his chin and looked around the quaint pub he had settled himself in. He moved his hand up to his cheekbones and grinned devilishly. He hated humans, hobbits, elves and dwarves alike, but his human form did happen to be very useful at times. Smaug took a sip of the ale and scanned the pub for any new comers. He was constantly in look of people to come to his cave so he could eat them. He was a people person, oddly enough. A tall woman in a dark corner of the pub caught his eye. There was something off about her.

She too had high cheekbones, much like Smaug. If not like Smaug's, they were even bigger than than his own. Her skin was pale, practically green, and she had a strange staff, much like a wizard's. Perched oddly on top of the staff sat a raven who looked as though it was laughing at something the woman had said. But the thing that made her stand out the most was an odd set of horns on the top of her head. Horns! Smaug didn't believe his eyes at first. Was this woman real?

* * *

Maleficent Stroked Diablo fondly as he laughed at her joke. She hated the lives of these pathetic humans, so weak and useless. She and Diablo had been making remarks on the stupid things the humans did when drunk. She was having a rather terrible day, and was needed a good laugh. Diablo looked around the room again, searching for another target. He snickered and pointed his wing at a tall, slim man with curly hair across the room. Maleficent's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, for he was looking straight back into her eyes. They had the same eyes, Maleficent realized with a jolt. Shocked, she studied him thoroughly, surely he wasn't magic, but he wasn't a human either.

"Come Diablo, let us see what this creature truly is," Maleficent waved to her loyal pet. She swiftly broke her staring contest with the creature and stood up to her full height. With a wave of her hand, the door swung open, revealing the cold night. She took a deep breath of icy air and smiled to herself. Perhaps she would have another pet to do her bidding by the end of the night. Calmly fading into the trees, she revelled in the thought of what means of creature could possibly be hiding behind those fierce eyes.

"What are you?" an enchanting voice muttered beside her. Maleficent almost jumped in shock as the creature had appeared beside her.

"How did you do that? What manner of beast are you?" He snorted and shook his head at her.

"Well you should be one to talk. At least I look human. You are neither a wizard nor an elf, so what are you?" He sternly grabbed Maleficent's arm and looked into her eyes. She responded by sneering at him.

"I am the Mistress of all Evil, I am Maleficent!" She boomed with a devilish grin, ripping her arm out of his grasp. Diablo began cawing happily.

"Well, I am Smaug, King Under the Mountain," He said proudly. Maleficent scoffed and began to laugh with Diablo.

"King! What a worthless title. One should not need such a name to be powerful. What manner of creature are you to call yourself king and not be of men?" Smaug glared at Maleficent and gave her a throaty growl.

"I said I am Smaug, King Under the mountain! Do you not know who I am?!" Maleficent burst into more laughter. "I am Smaug the Golden, the Terrible, the Wealthy! Smaug the Tyrannical, the Magnificent, the Dragon Dread!" He spat at Maleficent with each word. She had been laughing until he said 'Dragon Dread'.

"Dragon…" Maleficent whispered and grinned.

"Fear me," Smaug said in a furious tone. Maleficent's grin turned into a fully fledged smile. She began to glow green and Smaug's eyes flickered around both curiously and nervously as a spell began to swirl through the trees. Maleficent raised her hands, covered in green magic. Smaug closed his eyes tight so not to be blinded by the Mistress of Evil's spell.

When Smaug opened his eyes again, he was standing not in a forest, but on a mountain side. Maleficent was glowing green still, and was suddenly consumed once again by her green, fire like magic. The flames grew taller and taller, before soon enough, a scaly, pointed head and magnificent wings spread out of the flames. The fire died down, revealing a tall, proud dragon, flicking its snake like tongue. A hot blast of green fire shot from the Dragon's mouth into the dark sky. The serpent like head turned back to Smaug and grinned gleefully as the raven perched on one of its horns.

"Your turn," Maleficent teased. Smaug grinned back at Maleficent, and his whole body burst into flames. His massive wings spread high above him and he let out a triumphant roar. "Well well, aren't you the type to show off?"

"And you aren't?" Smaug glared back. He couldn't keep his face serious however. He had found someone just like him, though admittedly, much more apt with magic. The two took off into the starry sky and set everything a blaze with a mixture of red and green fire, like a pyro on a Christmas shopping spree. "I quite like you cheek bones by the way," Smaug called back at the bulky dragon struggling to keep up with his lighter build. Maleficent shot another burst of flames from her mouth onto the pub they had been in mere minuets before.

"Like wise," She shouted ahead.

Smaug and Maleficent became close after that, almost to the point of being friends (for villains must never refer to each other as friends to keep up their reputation). They usually meeting once every few months to exchange stories of how they had caused pain and suffering to lesser species. Maleficent had taken a special liking to telling Smaug how she planned to destroy a baby princess when she was found by her minions. Smaug enjoyed telling Maleficent how he had raided yet another stronghold, and how he slept in his bed of gold Under the Mountain. And the two dragon cheekbone buddies continued this for the rest of their days. That is of course until a prince, and an unlikely hero respectively got in their ways.

* * *

A.N Hoped you liked it! I couldn't shake the idea of Maleficent and Smaug being so similar with their cheekbones (because Benedict is Smaug, we all know it) and both of course are dragons. So this happened. Please leave a review!


End file.
